


Milkshakes in StoryBrooke

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: My RCIJ gift which wanted to see librarian Gold and Landlord belle AU but I gave it my own spin





	Milkshakes in StoryBrooke

Belle French walked into her father's office. The air conditioner was sending a chilling breeze throughout causing her to shiver.  
"You wanted to see me Father." she said.  
Maurice French looked up from his paperwork and smiled  
"There she is."He said as he stood from the desk and hugged her.  
"I have a job for you."  
"Papa we've been through this just one morejob and then i could travel, you promised."  
"I know but something came up,and i need you to go and collect the rent for a few months in town."  
"But Father."  
"No buts remember who is paying for this ridiculous trip of yours. You will do as i say or no Trip."  
"Fine, but i swear if you are just doing this so i don't leave just remember, this is your dream life. It is not mine."  
"Just remember we are not a charity, is anyone gives you a hard time about the rent they are out."  
"Yes, Sir." Belle went to walk to the door.  
"Oh Belle,Happy Birthday."  
"It's not today Papa, its Saturday."  
Belle walked out of her father's office, giving the door a good slam as she exited.

Across Town, Mr.Gold was packing his son's school bag.Laughing as he heard his son bounding down the steps.  
"Easy on those Steps Bae." He said as Baelfire bounding into the foyer.  
"Sorry Papa, just excited it's field trip day."  
"Well you have fun, and i will pick you up from school at three."  
Baelfire opened the front door and paused before turning back to his father. "Has Mum called?"  
"No Son."  
"Figured its not like my birthday is coming up or anything that she needs to worry about."  
"Son, we will make this one special i know we will. It's not everyday your son turns thirteen."  
"Yeah,sure." Bae said as he ran to catch his bus.  
Mr.Gold sighed and grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number.  
"Hey, this is Milah leave a message and i will get back to you when i can."  
There was a beep and Gold started speaking. " Hey Milah, it's me again. I honestly don't know why i am still calling. Look I understand . You left, have a new guy and a great life but you still have a son who needs his mother. Call me soon please.Bye."  
Mr.Gold grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the door.  
Belle looked at the small,quaint town ahead of her and sighed as she took a sip of her hazeknut coffee. She put the cup in her cupholder and started her car.  
She pulled up to the first establishment on her list. Mr.Gold's Pawn Shop.  
She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and put her sunglasses on.  
She walked to the front door and realized it was closed. She sighed as she put her sunglasses on the top of her head and looked around.  
"May I help you Miss?" a voice said behind her.  
Belle turned to see a middle-aged man standing behind her in a suit and tie standing to the side of her.  
"Yeah just need to see the owner of this establishment."  
"Well you are looking at him, how may i help you?"  
"My Name is Belle French, I work for French Realty. And I am here to collect the rent"  
"I thought the Rent wasn't due until the first of the month."  
"Mr.Gold it is the first."  
"Aaahh right, come in please."  
Belle followed him into the shop.  
"If you wait here i will get your money Miss French."  
Belle nodded and Gold disappeared into the backroom.  
Belle took a few moments to look at all the artifacts around the room when she heard a phone ring from the backroom.  
"Milah i am kind of busy right now, what is it?"  
She heard silence and then heard a more aggravated voice "Milah his birthday is Saturday, you have done this every year for the past three years.I literally have to hold off the party for him because our rent is tdue."  
Belle's attention turned towards the backroom and stood there.  
"Fine, do what you want Milah,just stay on your little island and stay away from us. Goodbye."  
Belle cleared her throat as Gold walked back out.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that Miss French."  
"It's okay, "  
Mr. Gold nodded and handed her two Envelopes. "Here it is in full, have a great day Miss French."  
"Why two envelopes?"  
"Oh because i own the library across the street."  
"Really?" Belle asked curiously.  
"Yeah." Belle chuckled at that.  
"What's so funny."  
"You just don't look like a librarian to me that's all."  
"It's one of my many jobs, single dad you know?"  
"Yeah, i heard it's your son's birthday on saturday."  
"Yeah he will be thirteen, hard to believe."  
Belle stood there for a minute before handing Gold back one of the envelopes.  
"Here, give your son that party."  
Gold looked at the envelope and then back at Belle.  
"But what about the rent."  
"I'll take care of it."  
"I don't understand,"  
"For years, after my mom died i wanted my dad to pay a little bit of attention to me,but it always about work with him. It's nice to see a father put their kid first for a change. Hell, i had to beg and plead him to give me enough money to travel."  
Gold hesitated but grabbed the envelope.  
"What about your father?"  
"I'll take care of him. Please take it and tell your boy i said Happy Birthday."  
Belle turned and walked out of the store.  
Gold smiled.

Later that night, Belle was at the local bar having a cocktail looking over her files,her cellphone started ringing. She looked at the screen took a deep breath and answered.  
"Hello Father."  
"I still have yet to recieve payment for the Pawn Shop and The Library.I have recieved every other one but those two, is there a problem?"  
"I have it, im heading to the bank in the morning and will transfer it to the account."  
"That's my girl. I will look forward to it tomorrow."  
"Goodnight." Belle said  
"Goodnight."  
Belle hung up and then packed up her files and left.  
She entered her hotel room and turned on her laptop . Going into her bank account.  
She entered a transfer amount,covering the library's rent and made it anonymous as she sent it to the realty's bank.  
Gold sat in the living room, reading a book when Baelfire came down the steps.  
"Hey Papa, I know we can't do much for my birthday but can we atleast go to Granny's so i can get a birthday milkshake."  
"Actually son, we can do alot more than that for your birthday."  
"I don't understand."  
"Let's just say a certain someone, gave me money and wished you a happy birthday."  
"Mum?"  
"No,the lady from the realtor."  
"Dad, you have to give it back, you can't lose the shop."  
"No,son we will be fine I promise."  
Baelfire looked skeptically at his father before nodding.  
Saturday came and Belle's first week in Storybrooke had come to a close.  
It was also her Birthday.  
And once again she would spend it alone.  
Which had become normal for her.  
She got dressed and planned on doing some shopping around town, and maybe some sight seeing.  
She left the hotel and her cellphone rang.  
"Hello Father."  
"Congratulations Belle, you did it."  
"Yeah, I did it." Belle said locking the door.  
"How did you get Gold to give you the money, he usually gives me a hard time."  
"Well, maybe its because I'ma female dad."  
"Well,keep it up."  
The phone went dead.  
"Happy Birthday Belle,Thanks Dad." Belle said sarcastically.  
Gold and Bae started the day off at the park, playing soccer and getting ice cream.  
Then they stopped at the store to get Bae new shoes and a couple of new outfits.  
And finally, Bae got his milkshake, they walked into Granny's after a long day together, both a little tired.As they walked in Gold saw Belle sitting alone at a booth looking over the menu.  
"Hey, Bae why don't you go get us a booth. I will be right there."  
"Okay,Papa."  
"Gold walked over to the booth.  
"Hello,Miss French." he said.  
Belle looked up from the menu. "Oh, Hello Mr.Gold."  
"I just wanted to thank you, for what you did. I really appreciate it."  
"No Problem, Did your son have a great day?"  
"Yes, he did thank you."  
Gold looked at her and then around.  
"Are you here with someone?"  
"Nope,alone like usual."  
"Well, if you're interested there is room at our table."  
"That's okay it's your son's birthday.I wouldn't want to intrude."  
"I insist,it's the least i can do after what you did."  
"Fine, I could use some company.  
Mr. Gold smiled "Great."  
Belle slid out of the booth.  
They walked over to the booth where Bae was sitting.  
"Bae this is Miss French, the lady from the realty office." Mr.Gold said as he slid in next to Bae.  
Belle slid in to the booth opposite of them.  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Bae said with a smile.  
"Likewise." Belle said.  
Granny came and took their drink and food order.  
"And for dessert a birthday milkshake for me." Bae said beaming.  
Belle laughed.  
They were eating their main course, with exciting conversation. Belle watched Bae interacting with his father. It made her quite jealous that she never had that type of relationship with hers. A close,loving relationship. but somethings aren't meant to be.  
The conversation drifted however, when Bae asked his father a question.  
"Has Mum called yet?"  
Mr.Gold's face fell."Yeah, she said she is in an area that's bad and she can't visit this year."  
"She said that last year."  
"I know, I'm sorry son."  
Belle watched as Bae turned solemnly towards his food, sticking the fork in the piece of meat but not picking it up. She saw as Mr.Gold sat there not knowing what to say next.  
"You know Baelfire, today is my birthday too." Belle said trying to get the cheer and joy back in the boy.  
Baelfire looked up at her. "Really?"  
"Yeah, and my father never remembers. Sometimes i remind him but it never sticks."  
"What about your Mum?"  
"She died when i was about your age, after that my father threw himself into his work. He never made time for me. and when i turned eighteen he tried to make me like him,but it didn't work. What I'm trying to say is, i have only known you for an hour and you seem like an incredible kid. And if you Mum doesnt see that. It is her loss. You have a great dad here who loves and supports you. So try to focus on the good things in life and not worry about the things that cause you pain. Especially on your birthday. Okay?"  
Mr.Gold looked at Belle amazed, Baelfire smiled and said "Okay."  
The sun was setting as they walked out of the diner.  
"Well thank you for the Birthday Milkshake guys, it was truly a treat.And thank you for the company as well."  
"You're quite welcome." Mr.Gold said smiling.  
"Yeah, it was fun." Baelfire responded.  
"Remember what i said." Belle said looking at Baelfire.  
"I will."  
Belle said goodnight and turned to walk away when Baelfire stopped her.  
"Will you come to dinner again, we can go next week?"  
Belle turned and chuckled.  
"Bae,I'm sure Miss French has more to do with her time-"  
"When?" Belle said,cutting Mr.Gold off.  
"Next Saturday." Bae said.  
"I'll be here."  
And so it began many saturdays after, Belle and the Gold boys would eat dinner, sometimes go to a movie, or the park and spend all day talking and laughing.  
Belle saw how Mr.Gold was struggling paying for two properties and supporting his son, so she would take the two checks but rip up one and pay out of her own trust. She lied to Gold and said her father cut the rent in half for each property. She knew she shouldn't lie but she thought that she was doing something good.  
She enjoyed spending time with Bae and Gold. Baelfire was a smart, adventurous boy who she could relate to and who she understood.  
And Mr.Gold,well she started to feel something that she couldn't really understand. She was attracted to him, she knew that. The times they spent together,as she got to know him better made feelings grow. She felt they were probably one-sided and that maybe she should just forget about the feelings she had.

Until one night.

It was the Saturday before Christmas, Belle was invited to dinner at Gold's house, since Granny went away for the holidays. Gold cooked lasagna and made a salad.They talked over dinner and played board games.  
Bae got tired a short while later and went off to bed.  
"Would you like a glass of wine."  
"Sure ." Belle said.  
Belle sat on the couch as Gold went into the kitchen.  
He retuned a few moments later, with two glasses in hand.He handed one to Belle and then sat down.  
"Thank you."  
"My pleasure."  
Belle smiled as Gold sat next to her.  
"So how are things at the Library?" Belle asked,  
"Really good, now that your father has so graciously cut my rent i have been able to save up enough money for some much needed repairs and renovations."  
"That's great." Belle said covering her hand with his.  
Gold look down at their hands a nd Belle cleared her throat and moved her hand.  
"Yeah, your father really helped me. I could never thank him enough."  
"Well, my father can have his good moments, i guess."  
"I'm sorry your relationship is complicated."  
"It's fine, I'm used to it. I'm justglad he could help you."  
"I'm sureyou had something to do with it." Gold joked.  
"Maybe." Belle responded chuckling.  
Gold locked eyes with her and took a long sip of his wine.  
"You have a beautiful home, by the way."  
"Thank you,me and Milah bought it when she found out she was pregnant. It was going to be our family home.And then Killian came along.  
"Killian?"  
"Her high school sweetheart, promised her to see the world and all the jewels she wanted. She left when Baelfire was five. It's been him and i ever since."  
"That;'s horrible."  
"Well i mean who would stay with a man who can barely keep his shop and library afloat, and who could barely support his family."  
"Someone who believes in love, someone who takes the vows of a wife and motherseriously, Milah leaving had nothing to do with you. You are an amazing man and father. She's a coward for not staying. Baelfire is an amazing boy because you raised him to be. And Milah should be ashamed for turning her back on the both of you." Belle spewed out before she could stop herself.  
There was a dead silence. Belle drank the rest of her wine in one gulp and played with the glass in her hand.  
After a few moments Gold spoke.  
"Thank you for saying that."  
Belle looked at him. "It's the truth. You are an amazing man and Baelfire is an amazing boy. And if Milah can't see that it is her loss. Any woman would be lucky to have the both of you."  
Gold set his glass down and they stared at each other. Belle was waiting for him to say something.  
Instead, his lips claimed hers.  
Belle sat there unresponsive for a minute, but angled her mouth to deepen the kiss .  
And as she cover her body with his as she remembered was kissing the man under her and the crackling of the fireplace.

New Year's Eve came and the night started with them telling Baelfire that they were going to start pursuing a relationship, Baelfire was happy and excited. Of course.  
Granny was hosting a New Year's eve party, Belle and Gold were mingling with the guests,while Baelfire with the children.  
Music was playing and Gold escorted Belle to the dance floor. Gold pulled her close as they swayed to the music.  
"So since we are officially dating am i allowed to know your first name?"  
"It's Robert, but you can always call me Gold if you so wish."  
Belle closed her eyes and smirked as she placed her head in the crook of his neck.  
After a few minutes, a voice startled them.  
"Msy I cut in?"  
Belle looked over and gasped.  
"Father." she said as Gold and her parted.  
"Belle."  
"Wh-What are you doing here?"  
"Well funny story, I was at the bank a few days ago and i was going to take the money out so you could go on your trip, since you have done such a great job here and i was informed that for the past couple of months you have benn taking out large sums of money out of our trust and then i find out that the bank has the checks for every property except one."  
Belle's eyes grew.  
"But from the way things look, im guessing you have been taking other forms of payment from Mr.Gold here."  
"Belle, what is he talking about."  
"Go on Belle, tell him. Tell him how you have been taking your money and paying for his library."  
"Belle, is that true?"  
Belle glared at her father.  
"Belle is that true." Gold repeated  
Belle turned to him and with tear filled eyes nodded her head.  
Gold took a couple of steps back "I have to find Bae."  
"Gold." Belle said walking towards him but he rushed off.  
"What the hell was that about?" Belle said angrily turning back to her father.  
"Ididn't raise my daughter to sleep her way through business."  
"Is tht what you think i did?"  
"Why else would you pay for the library."  
"To be kind, you have no idea what that man has been trhough, because at the end of the day all you care about is business.Well i am sorry dad, I'm not you. I want more from life than just work.And i am so sorry that you can not seem to care about anyone but yourself but i choose to follow my heart."  
"And you think a poor pawnbroker is the way."  
"Maybe, but i'll tell you this if he never speaks to me again. Youcan consider yourself a wido and childless." Belle said storming off

Belle raced outside to find Gold putting Baelfire in his car.  
"Gold!!" she yelled.  
Gold turned and looked at Belle before shaking his head and opening the driver side door.  
"Gold,wait!!." she said running towards him and stopping behind him.  
"You lied to me." Gold said lowly.  
"I'm sorry i was just trying to help."  
"Help Who? Yourself?"  
"No, i saw how you were struggling okay and i wantedto help you."  
"Me and my son are not a damn charity case."  
"I never thoughtyou were."  
"You know, I thought you cared. I thought you were different than Milah. Milah lied alot and still does, and i thought when you came into our lives in would be different, but it's not. Because you are just like her."  
"You don't meant that."  
"How can i possiblybelieve anything you say anymore."  
"Okay ilied about the money, i will accept that but i never lied about anything else that i have ever told you. Because what i feel for you and Bae. I have never felt that way with anyone else."  
"You don't know what you want. You wanted to help me because you're so good hearted.You were probably laughing at me the whole time. Pretending to be our friend and then pretending to have feelings for me."  
"You aredragging this way out of proportion. Yes i lied about the money. But what i feel for youand Bae isn't a lie. It never was and it never will be."  
"I don't believe you, enjoy your trip." Gold said as he got into his carand drove off leaving Belle standing in the middle of the road sobbing.  
The next day, Belle woke up and packed her bags. She had to get away.  
There was a knock on her door and for a fleeting moment she prayed it was gold.  
But was disappointed when she saw her father.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can i come in?"  
"I have nothing to say to you." Belle tried to slam the coor but her father put his foot in the way.  
"Belle,please."  
"You have five minutes."Belle said before turning and resuming packing.  
"You're packing."  
"Yes Father, I'm finally going todo the one thing i have aways wanted to do. Go see the world and since you have officially destroyed the only good thing in my life there is no reason for me to stay here."  
"Belle I-"  
"Save it, just save it. You don't care that i am upset. Look at this way it's good for business. You know after Mom died, I was destroyed. And then i thought that atleast i still had my father. And then you acted like i was the plague. All about the Business right? All i ever wanted was a relationship with my father,but you never cared about having one with me."  
"Belle-."  
"And then you send me here, and I met a man who loves his kid more than anything,but he was struggling. So me, being the good-hearted person i ami helped him out. And theni fell for him, I love him and i know its only been a few months and we basically only dated for like a week if that.But i love him and i love his little boy,it doesn't matter now though, because you ruined the one thing that made my life worth living.Yes, i shouldn't have lied.However, you could of came to me in private instead of being a calculating and manipulative old man and ruining your own daughter's happiness just because you are bitter. I do not know why you are like this. I just hope one day you will see the error of your ways. I just won't be around to see it. Now please leave."  
"Belle-"  
"Papa, if there is some part of you that actually cares about, you will leave.Right Now."  
Tears flowed out of her eyes as she saw her father nod his head and leave.

Gold stood in his shop, pacing trying to understand how he had come this far.  
He knew he should have never compared Belle to Milah, he was angry and just blurted it out.  
She lied,and he kind of understood it but he wasn't sure if he could take another relationship where there wasn't trust. He didn't deserve that and neither did his son.  
The sound of the bell above his door chiming caused him to stop and turn,  
A part of him hoped it was Belle.  
But he was surprised to see Maurice French.  
"Mr.French, how may i help you?"  
"I need your help."  
"You need my help, with what?"  
"Belle, she's leaving and it's possible she is leaving the country for good.I need youto stop her."  
"And why would i do that?'  
"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER." Maurice yelled.  
Gold took a few steps back.  
"Yes, she lied about the money but from i just saw, her feelings for you and your boy are true. I know and you know it, deep down underneath the anger you know it's true.She only tried to help because that is the woman she is, just like her mother loving,compassionate, caring. I lost my daughtera long time ago, and that was my fault.but you can still still stop the woman that you love and the woman who loves you."  
Gold looked at Maurice. "Stop being an idiot and go get her."Maurice yelled.  
Gold grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
"Please, Don't be too late." Maurice said.

Gold reached the airport in record time and his phone blinged.  
12:15 Flight 45AF4 To London.  
Stop Her.  
Gold ran and snuck past security, which he knew if caught would get him thrown in jail. He didn't care.  
He looked at the Departures for the gate number and sprinted down the hall.  
When he got to the gate he looked for Belle and saw her sitting in the corner staring out the window.  
He caught his breath and then walked up to her.  
"Belle."  
Belle turned and stood up.  
"Gold, what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I'm leaving,going to travel the world."  
"You don't have to though."  
"Yes I do, you made that abundantly clear last night." Belle said as she sat back down and faced the window again.  
Gold sighed and sat down in the chair next to her.  
"Ishouldn't have compared you to Milah, that was wrong. I guess i thought that since you lied about the money that you were like Milah, and just lied about everything."  
"I'm not Milah." Belle said not taking her eyes off the window.  
"I know, I know you'renot. I know you were just trying to help, that's just who you are."  
"Yeah, it's my flaw. Caring too much."  
"Belle,stay."  
Belle face him.  
"I can't you don't trust me. You say you do but what Milah did to you and Bae, it makes you doubt that someone could love you. The only lie i have ever told was about the money, everything else was real.A relationship where one party has to worry about whether the other party is lieing to them is not the roots of a healthy relationship. It's not fair to me, toyou,or to Bae. So just go home Gold, we had a good run but it is gone now."

"Flight 45AF4 Direct to London is now boarding." Belle stood and walked towards the boarding gate.  
Gold sat there until Belle was way too glose to boarding than he liked.  
He raced forward and grabbed Belle's arm pulling her to the side.  
"Gold,let me go." Belle said as he pulled her into a corner.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can,just let me go."  
"The last woman i loved left me, please be the woman i love to stay."  
Belle looked at him shocked.  
"I love you, please stay." Gold whispered leaning his forehead against hers.  
Belle breathed slowly before kissing him and as they parted for air whispered "Okay."

They pulled up to the front of Gold's house and Belle saw her father sititng on Gold's step.  
"What is he doing here?" Belle said looking at Gold.  
"Looking for forgiveness too." Gold said before getting out of the car.  
Belle got out of the car and walked towards her father.  
Maurice stood and sadly smiled at his daughter.  
"I'll give you guys some privacy." Gold said as he walked past them and into his house.  
"I owe you an apology, alot of them actually." Maurice said.  
"Yeah well, we have time for that."  
"I'm glad you're staying."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Well, I'll just go and we can talk later i don't want to disturb."Maurice said walking past her  
Baelfire came bustling out of the house "Belle, you're back." he said crushing Belle in a hug, causing Maurice to stop.  
"Yeah,I'm back bud."  
"Can we go get milkshakes now?"  
Belle stood and thought for a minute before looking at her dad "What do you say Papa, want a milkshake?"  
Maurice beamed,

Later that day as the sun set over Storybrooke, Belle,Gold,Baelfireand Maurice sat in a booth at Granny's eating,laughing and sipping milkshakes. and Belle couldn't help but marvel at how quickly a day can change.


End file.
